It has already been proposed to form such a wall structure from an upstanding bar of light metal provided with several longitudinal grooves into which respective panels will be fitted along their vertical edges to include different angles with one another. These angles are, of course, fixed by the profile of the grooved bar so that the adjustability of the structure is rather limited. Systems are also known in which the panels are interconnected by articulated arms leaving gaps therebetween; partitions constructed in this manner fail to afford privacy.